Humptys Liebesabenteuer (ft World Record Egg)
by HumptyFaneggtics
Summary: Das hotte Egg Humpty gelangt in eine ferne Weltmetropole, wo er Abenteuer erlebt und seine große Liebe kennenlernt.


**Humpty Dumpty Fanfiction**

Kapitel 1: Humptys Neubeginn

**Ratsch**. Das Seil war gerissen und Humpty fiel in die dunkle Tiefe. Gestiefelter Kater ließ einen gellenden Schrei von sich und warf die Hände vor seine Augen, sodass er nicht sah, wie Humpty auf dem Brückenpfeiler in Stücke splitterte.

„**Hmm**" dachte sich Humpty, den Tod hatte er sich definitiv anders vorgestellt. Er öffnete seine Augen und staunte als er seinen Körper spüren konnte. Er befand sich im Schnabel einer riesigen Gans und bestand aus purem Gold. Vor lauter Angst fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Brumm**. Was war das? Ein riesiger Vogel aus glänzendem Stahl näherte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Der große Terror ließ nur noch ein Quak aus als Humpty von so einem Riesigen Feuerball umhüllt wurde.

„**AaAaAAaaH**" rief Humpty. Er befand sich im freien Fall. Immer schneller näherte er sich der Wolkendecke. Er durchbrach sie wie ein sexy Turmspringer und sah Wasser und eine riesige Stadt unter sich. So etwas hatte Humpty noch nie gesehen.

**Platsch.** Humpty tauchte ins feuchte Nass ein und sank wie ein goldenes Ei in einem See hinab. Denn er war ein goldenes Ei und Gold ist schwerer als Wasser. Die Fluten umhüllten seine schönen Augen und er verlor den Kampf gegen die Ohnmacht.

**Klonk. **Etwas spitzes war in Humptys linken Nasenloch hängen geblieben. Plötzlich wurde Humpty grob über den Boden des Sees gezerrt, bevor ihn eine gewaltige Kraft aus dem Gewässer zog. Humpty erblickte das Sonnenlicht, welches seine superhübschen goldbraunen Augen blendete bevor er das verwunderte Gesicht eines stinkenden Anglers sah. Noch wusste Humpty es nicht, er befand sich in New York City, so sagt es mir zumindest Google Maps.

Kapitel 2:

Sechs Monate waren seit Humptys Ankunft in New York vergangen. Er hatte ein Apartment gefunden, langsam ging ihm jedoch das Geld aus, da er sich eine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille gegönnt hat. Er brauchte neues Geld, wieso also nicht in seine alten, kriminellen Muster verfallen?

Humpty fühlte sich einsam, schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr auf die Straße gewagt, zu groß war die Angst als kriminelles Mastermind aufzufallen. Voller Sehnsucht dachte er an seine Ex Dominique, ein Fabergé-Ei mittleren Alters, welches er im Club „Eierkarton" kennengelernt hatte. Humpty entdeckte eines Tages, dass Dominique befruchtet war, sich also mit einem anderen getroffen hatte. Kurz darauf zerbrach die Beziehung, wie ein Ei, welches aus dem dritten Stock geworfen wurde.

Humpty fasste Mut und verließ seine Wohnung in Kappe und Brille gekleidet. Melancholisch ging er die langen Alleen des Central Park auf und ab, auf der Suche nach innerem Frieden. Humpty fiel ein stinkendes Kind, mit Erdbeereis in der einen, Mutter an der anderen Hand, auf, das ihn anstarrte. Plötzlich ließ ein fürchterlicher Laut im Park alle Vögel aufschrecken. Sowohl der Junge, als auch das Speiseeis, welches mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Kopfsteinpflaster zuraste, kreischten, als das Kind bemerkte, dass das voluminöse, gutaussehende Ei vor ihm, niemand anderes als Humüty Alexander Dumpty war.

„Hump-!" Mit seinem starken Karatearm schlug Humpty die Mutter K.O und yeetete das Kind in den nächsten Busch. Er packte das Kind am Kragen und schüttelte es wie einen Karton Buttermilch. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" schrie und spuckte er das Kind an. „Verrate niemandem wer ich bin, sonst töte ich deine Mama. Du hast gesehen wie stark meine muskulösen Arme sind. Die sind voller Eiweiß."

„Nein, lass meine Mama aus dem Spiel. Ich tu alles was du willst!" heulte das Kind. Humpty fiel ein, dass er für seinen kriminellen Plan noch einen Komplizen brauchte und nutzte die Chance.  
„Du wirst für mich arbeiten und meinen Namen niemals aussprechen, sonst mache ich Spiegelei aus dir"  
„Ja, Senpai"

ok.

Kapitel 3:

Es donnert in der Ferne. Keine Menschenseele traut sich bei diesem Regen auf die Straße. Vor der Federal Reserve Bank wartet ein minderjähriger Wachmann in einer Pferdekutsche, warte was?

Humpty stürmt aus dem Gebäude während eine Alarmarmanlage sich schrill über den ersten Einsatz freut. In einer Hand hält er ein blutiges Messer, über der Schulter trägt er einen fedden Geldsack. In der Ferne ist eine Polizeisirene zu hören. Humpty springt auf den Pferdewagen auf und gibt das Signal. Rhythmisch klackern die Pferdehufen auf dem Asphalt. Humpty blickt zum Jungen. „Gut gemacht. Hey, wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
„Mein Name ist Dieter, ich bin neun Jahre alt und meine Mama denkt, ich wäre bei einer Übernachtungsparty."

Humptys Gesicht wird mit Gehirnmasse bespritzt. Ein Polizist hatte Dieter eine Kugel in den Hinterkopf geschossen. Das Ei stößt seinen leblosen Körper auf die Straße und fasst die Zügel. Die Polizeiautos sind den Pferden dicht auf den Hufen. Humptys Peitschenschläge treiben sie an. Alles läuft mehr oder minder nach Plan, als Humpty plötzlich die 5. Straße erreicht, welche doch durch eine Baustelle blockiert ist. Humpty möchte sie überspringen, jedoch haben die Pferde zu viele Zuckerwürfel gegessen und sind nicht in Form, weswegen sie an einer Betonröhre hängenbleiben. Humpty wird in hohem Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert und landet auf der anderen Seite landete. Die Polizeiautos bleiben quietschend stehen, Humpty erinnert sich, dass seine Ex Dominiqué gleich um die Ecke wohnt und beschließt spontan dorthin zu laufen.

Wassertropfen laufen dem Gangsterei von der Nase als er endlich an der Tür anklopft. Es fällt ihm nicht leicht, jedoch gibt es momentan keine Alternative.  
„Wer ist da? Ich hatte gar keine Pizza bestellt."  
„Ich bin's… Humpty. Bitte lass mich rein, es ist ein Notfall", informiert Humpty sie nervös. Dominique scheint den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen und lässt ihren Ex rein.

Trotz Dominiqués reicher st. petersburger Herkunft, wohnt sie in beschaulichen Verhältnissen. Immerhin hatte sie mittlerweile die Finger vom Kokain gelassen. Als Fabergé-Ei wusste sie es, sich schön zu machen. In einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers sieht Humpty zwei Eier unterschiedlicher Größe.  
„Das ist mein Freund Osterei und mein Sohn Überraschungsei." Humpty hebt seine blutüberströmte Hand zum Gruß, bevor er seinen Fehler merkt.  
Dominiqué rollt mit den Augen, so wie sie es während ihrer Beziehung immer getan hatte.

„Darf ich ein paar Tage bei euch bleiben? Ich habe da ein kleines Problem am Hals."

„Ok, aber machs dir nicht zu gemütlich."

„Mama, der komische Mann hat doch einen an der Schale, muss das sein?"

„Keine Sorge, ich schmeiß ihn bald wieder hinaus."

Erst jetzt löst Humpty seinen Griff um den Geldsack. „Ich hoffe ich kann mich hiermit ein wenig revanchieren."

Kapitel 4:

Humpty war schon fast eine Woche bei Dominiqué einquartiert. Humptys Name war überall zu lesen, in den Nachrichten wurde vor seiner Brutalität gewarnt und auch die Polizei war bereits zwei Mal knapp an dem Apartment vorbeigekommen, doch Humpty hatte sich erfolgreich versteckt, da sein schlanker Körper in alle Ritzen passte. Einmal wieder saß er mit Dominique, dem Überraschungsei und dem Osterei um den Esstisch aus Mahagoni Holz, ein eigentlich sehr schöner und teurer Tisch, den Dominique bestimmt geerbt hatte, um das Abendbrot einzunehmen, als Humpty beschloss, die peinliche Stille zu beenden. Leider hatte Humpty schlechte social skills.  
„Und, Dominique… Wie läuft das Familienleben? Hast du schon wieder deinen Freund betrogen? Überraschungsei sollte nicht so schlechten Einflüssen ausgesetzt sein", sagte der Bankräuber. Dominique sah ihn bloß entgeistert an und Osterei verpasste Humpty einen Faustschlag, der sich gewaschen hatte. In den USA werden Eier vor dem Verkauf gründlich gewaschen, in der EU meist jedoch nicht. Das Waschen soll infektiösen Hühnerkot entfernen, dabei wird jedoch die natürliche Schutzbarriere des Eies zerstört.  
Humpty stand, mit Eigelb aus der Nase laufend, auf und holte mit seinem durchtrainierten Karatearm aus, um es ihm heimzuzahlen.  
Überraschungsei schrie, wie ein Teekocher und Dominique versuchte sich dazwischenzuwerfen, doch Humpty war so in Rage, dass er sich ohne Probleme auf Osterei stürzen konnte und ihn mit einer Serie an gezielten Schlägen schwer verletzte. Humpty war in seiner Jugend ein Hobbyboxer gewesen und hatte in seiner Gewichtsklasse M zahlreiche Gegner besiegt und viele Preise gewonnen.  
Humpty kämpfte wie ein Berserker. [Das Duden Wörterbuch beschreibt einen Berserker als **wilder Krieger der altnordischen Sage.] **und war gerade dabei, das Buttermesser zu umklammern, als Dominiques Schreie endlich zu ihm durchdrangen. „Humpty. Humpty! HUMPTY!"  
Das brutale Ei erwachte aus seiner Trance und erkannte, was er gerade im Begriff gewesen war zu tun. Mord ist eine Straftat. Verdammt. Dominique würde ihn sowas von hochkant rausschmeißen. „Humpty, ich schmeiße dich raus. Ich habe dich gewarnt", sagte Dominique wie erwartet in strengem Ton. Humpty warf das Buttermesser ergeben auf den Boden, schnappte sich seinen Geldsack und seine anderen wenigen Habseligkeiten und marschierte in Richtung Haustür, bevor Dominique ihn an seinen nicht existenten Ohren rausschleifen konnte. Als er die Tür öffnete, erschien seine Ex hinter ihm und rief: „Es war die richtige Entscheidung, dich loszuwerden und jetzt verschwinde und komm nie wieder!", ehe sie ihm einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten verpasste und die Eingangstür hinter ihm geräuschvoll zuknallte. Nun war Humpty wieder ganz auf sich allein gestellt.

Voller Furcht und Reue, die er eigentlich nicht kannte, zog Humpty durch die Straßen New Yorks, als ein Schneesturm aufzog. Mit seiner Kapuze tief über die spitze Nase gezogen, versuchte er, jedem Polizisten auszuweichen und gleichzeitig einen Platz für die folgende bitterkalte Nacht zu finden. Die Tiefste in New York gemessene Temperatur lag bei -26 Grad Celsius. Eine ähnliche Temperatur wurde auch für diese Nacht angekündigt. Humptys schritte verlangsamten sich, als er immer kraftloser durch den Schnee watete. Seine Finger waren ihm schon fast abgefroren, als er schließlich vor Erschöpfung vor der Türe eines Wolkenkratzers in sich zusammensackte. Schon bei -0,5 Grad können Eier gefrieren, auch wenn es potenzielle Salmonellen nicht abtötet.  
Humpty wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort lag aber alles schien ihm egal zu sein, er wusste, lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Er merkte noch wie sich ein eiförmiger Schatten über ihn legte, doch da schlief er schon ein.

Kapitel 5:

Humptys Augenlider öffneten sich zum ersten Mal in drei Tagen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, er konnte sich nur noch an die weiße Schneelandschaft erinnern, in der er herumgetaumelt war. Hier war es warm, gemütlich und … es roch nach leckerer Eierspeise. So sah die Eierhölle aus?

Die Tür öffnete sich und niemand anderes als das weltbekannte World Record Egg betrat den lichtdurchfluteten Raum.

„Wow ich bin voll amazed" stammelte Humptey vor sich hin. „Das sagen sie alle alle, wenn sie mich zum ersten Mal sehen. Diese sexy Kurven haben eine hypnotische Wirkung." meinte sein Gegenüber.  
Das Ei hatte Recht, mithilfe einer noch nie zuvor gesehenen Instagramkampagne erlangte es weltweiten Ruhm und katapultierte sich in die New Yorker Modelszene, wo es sehr gutes Geld verdiente, sodass es sich das teuerste Penthouse der Stadt kaufen konnte.

Humpty stürzte sich auf das Frühstück und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen musste Humpty sich auf der Straße herumschlagen, doch wurde er von dem schönsten Ei der Welt gerettet.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Warum hast du das für mich getan?"

„Diesen goldbraunen Augen konnte ich nicht widerstehen, außerdem stehe ich auf bad boys. Ich habe in den Nachrichten viel von dir gehört. Keine Sorge, bei mir bist du sicher, ich habe gute Connections zur Polizei."

„Vielen Dank, …"  
„Nenn mich John."  
„…John"

Humpty brach in Tränen aus. Er war zutiefst von seinem Gegenüber gerührt, außerdem spürte er schon eine Liebesflamme unter der Pfanne der Spiegelei-Liebe aufflammen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Humpty im Bett, da er sich noch von seiner Unterkühlung erholen musste. John stattete ihm stündlich einen Besuch ab, um sein Wohlergehen zu sichern und sich die abenteuerlichen Geschichten aus Humptys Leben anzuhören.

Tatsächlich, zwischen den beiden gutaussehenden Eiern war ein knistern wie von einer hyperaktiven Stromleitung zu hören, sie waren wohl Hals über Ei ineinander verliebt. Humpty schrieb John Gedichte über dessen Schönheit und John kochte nur für ihn die besten Spiegeleier der Stadt. Trotzdem schien Humpty besorgt zu sein, er wusste nicht mehr, ob er jemals wieder frei durch die Stadt laufen konnte, da er sich vor der Polizei fürchtete. John entging das natürlich nicht, sie waren wie telepathisch mit**ei**nander verbunden, da hatte er eine Idee.

Humpty war zunächst nicht ganz vom Plan überzeugt, doch Johns sexy Art des Erklärens kochte jedes Ei weich. Voller Ehrgeiz ging John an die Arbeit, unerlässlich telefonierte er mit den besten Anwälten der Stadt um etwas auf die Reihe zu bringen. Sie wussten, es würde nicht einfach werden aber mit guten Argumenten (Geld) und manipulierten Zeugen würde es schon funktionieren.

Der Tag war gekommen. Johns maskuline Hand schlung sich um Humptys Karatearm und sie verließen zum ersten Mal seit Humptys Ankunft gemeinsam das Penthouse in Richtung Limousine.

Kapitel 5 einhalb

Humpty Alexander Dumpty und sein boyfriend John das World Record egg saßen in einer fancy pinken Limousine. Humpty zitterte am ganzen Ei und John schenkte ihm zur Beruhigung ein wenig Eierlikör in ein Kristallglas. Das ist zwar Kannibalismus, aber egal. Das Fancy Eggmobil blieb vorm krassesten Gerichtssaal New Yorks stehen. Der Prozess wurde bereits wochenlang erwartet, die Polizei versuchte verzweifelt die hunderten Schaulustigen mit ihren Polizeipferden abzulenken, was jedoch nur wenig Erfolg zeigte. Um die Mengen zu beruhigen hatte der Bürgermeister Tränengas unter den Menschen verteilt, welches sie für Getränkedosen hielten.

Im Blitzlichtgewitter hunderter Fotografen stiegen die beiden hotten Eggs aus ihrem Wagen, John hatte krasse Gucci Louis Vuitton Schuhe an und eine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille in seinem schicken Gesicht. Humpty hingegen war in Lumpen gekleidet, da er noch nicht die Chance hatte, mit John shoppen zu gehen. Außerdem wollte er dadurch Mitleid beim Richter erregen.

Du wirst alle mit deinem Charme überzeugen, trotzdem, vergiss nicht alle Schuld auf Dieter zu schieben. Das kleine stinkende Kind hat eh nur genervt, sie werden es dir sofort abkaufen, mit deinen wunderschönen goldbraunen Augen.

Als das hinreißende Paar den roten Teppich entlang glitt, flüsterte John Humpty noch einmal ihren Plan ins Eierohr.

„ok"

Humpty fühlte sich nicht sicher, er war von hunderttausenden Polizisten umgeben, die ihn zwar beschützen sollten, trotzdem sorgte er sich, denn er hatte in seiner kriminellen Laufbahn vieler ihrer Kollegen ins Grab geyeetet.

Just in diesem Moment konnte er konzentrierten Hass über sich riechen. Eier können so etwas nämlich riechen, das ist ein Fakt. Ein riesiger Schatten schob sich über ihn und die anderen Anwesenden. Verwirrt blickten sie nach oben, wo sie einen riesigen Heißluftballon in Form von Dieters Kopf erkennen konnten. Auf der Seite war die Aufschrift Mama Dieter zu lesen.

„Hä was pas siert hier nur" stammelte der Oberpolizeityp, jedoch unternahm er nichts, gegen das was Humpty gerade durchlebte. Ein eiförmiges Lasso schlung sich um seine Kurven und packte knapp unter seinem Knackarsch zu. Eine Seilwinde erfüllte die Luft mit einem markanten Seilwindengeräusch. Mama Dieter lachte diabolisch, der Oberpolzeityp bohrte in seiner Nase, John jedoch war außer sich vor Angst um seinen schniddigen Boifriend. Er versuchte sich noch an Humpty festzuhalten und ließ sich mit ihm ein paar Meter in die Höhe heben, doch Humptys ergonomische Form, sowie seine seidenglatte Schale führten dazu, dass er auf eine Kleinfamilie stürzte, die glücklicherweise seinen Sturz abfederte.

NEIN, MAMA DIETER

To be continued


End file.
